gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA San Andreas
Weapons in GTA San Andreas are a principal aspect of the game. Some weapons have returned from previous games, while others are additions available only in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (and later Grand Theft Auto IV). A particularly useful addition is the silenced pistol, which is perfect for stealth maneuvering (another new feature), as it attracts less attention. There are also two key improvements in weapon handling, as compared to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: smart aiming and dual-weapon wielding. Smart Aim Smart aim involves computer-assisted auto-aiming, which occurs when pedestrian targets are within the weapon's range. The range is determined by the type of weapon and the player's proficiency with that weapon (Weapon Skill stat). Smart aiming is an improvement upon the auto-aim available in previous games where the computer will cycle between auto-aim and manual aim, depending upon the proximity of possible targets. Furthermore, when multiple targets are within range, smart aim selects the closest target first. Another key feature of smart aim is the targeting lock that changes color as the target's health decreases. Green progresses to orange, which progresses to red, and finally black upon the target's death. The smart aim feature is available on every weapon except the Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, projectiles, or any of the heavy weapons. The Smart Aim also seems to bear a strong resemblance to the execution system in Rockstar's Manhunter where the darker the color or the target,the more gruesome the execution while in San Andreas the darker the color of the target,the less health of the target. Dual-Wield The second new feature is the ability to duel-wield several weapons (Pistol, Tec9, Micro uzi, Sawnoff shotguns) after reaching hitman weapon skill level. These weapons are light enough and feature reloading that is compatible with holding one in each hand. This allows the player to inflict twice the amount of damage per reload cycle. Types Here is a list of the available weapon slots, and the weapons that can be used in those slots. Weapons in italics can be dual-wielded. * Slot 1: Hand ** Fist ** Brass Knuckles * Slot 2: Melee Weapons **Knife **Golf Club **Shovel **Pool Cue **Nightstick **Baseball Bat **Katana **Chainsaw * Slot 3: Handguns ** Pistol ** Silenced 9mm ** Desert Eagle *'Slot 4: Shotguns' ** Shotgun ** Sawn-off Shotgun ** Combat Shotgun * Slot 5: Sub-Machine Guns ** Tec-9 ** Micro SMG ** SMG * Slot 6: Assault Rifles ** AK-47 ** M4 * Slot 7: Rifles ** Sniper Rifle ** Country Rifle * Slot 8: Heavy Weapons ** Flamethrower ** Rocket Launcher ** Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher ** Minigun * Slot 9: Explosives ** Tear Gas ** Molotov Cocktail ** Grenade ** Satchel Charges * Slot 10: Handheld Items ** Fire Extinguisher ** Spray Can ** Camera * Slot 11: Gifts ** Flowers ** Cane ** Dildo ** Vibrator * Slot 12: Special Items ** Night Vision Goggles ** Thermal Vision Goggles ** Parachute * Slot 13: Others ** Detonator Trivia The Tec-9 and the Minigun are the only weapons which, when fired, do not move CJ's body, unlike most weapons. es:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ru:Оружие в GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas